Night off
by garragrl
Summary: Max breaks all the rules and leaves TC for a night of fun, what happens when an angry Alec comes looking for her.


I do not Own Dark angel I am just obsessed with Max and Alec. Review please.

Max had needed a night off, the siege at TC was never ending and being CO of all Manticores finest was wearing on her. Even with shark DNA she was having trouble keeping up with all the work. Thank God for Alec, she had to admit that he had really stepped up. She had named him her SIC, well unofficially that is, but he was the only one she trusted enough to work closely with he took all her crap and kept a smirk in place. He relieved a lot of the pressure she built up by being her personal punching bag and siding with her on when she and Mole got into it. She had only recently found out that once upon a time he had been what her freaky family called an alpha at manticore. She had found it hard to believe at first but as she watched him it became clear that everyone he came into contact with in TC respected him. Unfortunately for Max it made her extremely aware of the fact that although they considered her a leader it was Alec that they ultimately would listen to if an argument broke out. He was the true Alpha, he let her win because he trusted her to take care of them and that made Max's job that more difficult because now she was trying to stop some rather unwanted feelings for the idiot. Besides her not like that relationship with Logan was more than a little strained. He didn't seem to realize she had a nation to run and therefore couldn't go on his little save the world missions anymore. Last time she had seen him he had all but ordered her to either help or send someone else to do it, she had snapped then told him to get the hell outa TC and not to come back. When she had looked out her door Alec was standing there watching and she could tell by his posture that he was both proud of her and restraining himself from going and teaching a lesson to the ordinary. Logan had called a few days later and Max had finally put an end to the relationship for good. With Logan permanently out of the picture though it made her feelings for her SIC even more hard to explain away. So here she was at crash breaking every rule she had put in place because she needed a break from TC but mostly Alec and his stupid smile and golden green eyes. Max saw OC and Sketchy at their usual table and made her way over to them. Seeing OC look up and glance for a second at her then do a dramatic double take was just what she needed. The look on her girls face brought a smile to her own.

"Boo, What the hell ya doin here?" OC stood up bringing Max into a hug. God she missed this, just being around Cidy she could feel herself begin to unwind.

"Had to make a break for it, if only for a night, my head felt like it was going to explode." Max admitted hugging her girl tight.

OC stepped back from the hug and studied her girl as she bumped fists with Sketchy. Max looked worn out and more than a little stressed. "Well girl you came to the right place. We gonna make sure ya have nothing but fun tonight."

Max smiled, she was feeling pretty guilty over leaving TC tonight but she needed this even if it was just for an hour she felt like she could breathe again. "Who's up for a game of pool then?" Looking at Sketchy she could already see the wheels in his head turning at her proposal.

"Well Max how much you wanna put on this game? I know you don't play so I guess I could take it a little easy on you." Max laughed he was so easy.

"Well sketch how about we make it a 100 bucks."

"Your on Max." Sketchy started for the pool table in the back. Max turned to look at OC who was just shaking her head. Stupid fool really didn't understand what he was doing half the time. Heading to the bar OC ordered another pitcher and looked over at her girl, she missed seeing Max like this. Her girl looked free and happy like she had before her and Logan had gotten together. OC was glad he and max were through because that boy was sucking the life out her boo, always making Max feel guilty for not caring more about the worlds problems. That girl had enough problems all by herself to worry about the rest of the world. Looking over at the entrance she saw a another familiar face enter Crash. Grabbing the pitcher she made her way over to him intercepting him before he could get to Max.

"Hey there hot boy, long time no see." OC knew it could be bad putting herself in between Alec and Max but really her girl needed this and that boy looked more than ready to drag a kicken and screaming Max outa there right then.

Alec barely glanced at OC his gaze immediately found Max in the back of the bar. He was pissed, he'd gone looking for her in command earlier only to be told by Dix that Max had gone home early with orders to field anything non urgent through him for the night. Going by her apartment he found her not at home and immediately knew she had left TC, he'd been to the Space Needle already and OC's place because he didn't think she was stupid enough to come to a crowded bar with transgenic hating people all around but here he was smack dab in a disaster waiting to happen if even one of these ordinaries caught wind of a transgenic being close to them. Alec made a move to go over to Max but OC put her free hand to his chest clearly trying to get his attention. The growl that started in his throat happened without him even realizing it. But OC squared her shoulders prepared to fight his boy if that's what it took. Max so far was unaware of Alecs presence and although she would soon realize he was here OC wanted to make sure she had at least partially defused some of Alecs anger.

"Alec," OC waited until the male transgenic pulled his gaze away from Max to her before she continued, "I know that my boo is here against all ya'lls rules, but honey that girl is spun so tight she liable to self-implode if she don't get outa her head for a couple a hours, ok?" OC couldn't really tell if any of her words got through to Alec but as his gaze went back to Max she saw his eyes soften. That boy was so in love he didn't know what to do with himself and she couldn't help but feel for the boy. She patted his chest before she made her way back over to Max and Sketchey.

Alec saw max throw back her head at something Sketchy had said and found that the sound made his heart tighten in his chest. He would do anything if he could get Max to laugh like that when he was around, although things weren't nearly as tense between the two of them as they once were, he was still her main outlet for all her anger and frustration. He didn't mind though he knew what she was going through and if it was the only way he could help her he would be her personal punching bag as long as she needed him. Alec watched as OC pulled Max aside and nodded in his direction, Max looked up and a frown automatically fell onto her face. The guilt in her eyes was what he noticed most though and felt his stomach drop when he realized he was the reason she wasn't laughing anymore. Max nodded her head for him to come over and he made his way quickly to her.

Alec looked mad that was the first thing she noticed when she looked up and saw him. He'd never directed his anger at her before but his time she knew that it was all on her and it made her feel slightly nauseous. She gestured for him to come over thinking he was gonna flip out on her, but as he made his way over to her she saw the anger begin to fade and was replaced with relief, for what she didn't know but it made her smile. "Hey." She said lightly looking up at him trying to gage his reaction. She knew she was wrong for coming here but she really couldn't help it. Putting her hand on his arm she felt the familiar tingles as her skin touched his.

"Hey Maxie." He didn't know what else to say to her she clearly already knew he was mad and that she was guilty for coming here, but he needed to get it through her head that it was dangerous being here. "I was worried when I couldn't find you." There he said it, it was out there and when he saw the smile begin he knew he had said the right thing for once.

"I'm alright Alec, I just needed a break." She stepped a little closer to him unconsiosly, she felt safer when he was around. Being in a room full of ordinaries had always made her feel a little jumpy but now that these ordinaries know about them it was 10 times worse. Having him there made her loosen up even further.

Alec saw her move slightly closer to him and smiled down at her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he decided they could stay here for a little longer because truthfully Max looked happy and even if a riot started right then he wanted to keep that smile on her face. "So do you need any pointers on how to beat this guy, I myself have done so countless time." He smirked down at her.

"Hey, no fair you cant help her!" Sketchy complained. Max was already winning and with Alecs help he knew she would decimate him.

"Ahh come on Sketch, Max doesn't play its only fair she be given a teacher to help." Alec grinned over at the poor guy. Max laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Shes already beating me," Sketchy provided, "I don't think she needs your help."

"It's true Alec," Max started standing on her tip toes. "But if you really want to press yourself up against me while I'm bent over the table I could always use a little guidance." She whispered it so low only he would hear her but his reaction told them exactly what was hinted at. Max smiled happily at the look of shock on Alecs face. She wasn't gonna run from her feelings this time as scary as they were. Alec made her feel safe and for her that was something shed never felt before and she liked it. Not only that but he could make her laugh and take her stress away just by being there. She couldn't imagine her life without him and she was gonna make damn sure he didn't go anywhere.

"Well Maxie I'm sure there are many…" He didn't get to finish his smart alec comment before her lips found his. He kissed her back with everything he had because if he had anything to say about it Max was gonna stay his. He didn't realize that he had actually said the words until she pulled back and smiled, "Yours." She said confidently and Alecs heart soared a genuine smile plastered on his face as he pulled her close for another kiss. As the second kiss ended Max brought her lips to his ear, "Oh and pretty boy that means your mine to, and don't forget it."

"Come on guys can we finish the game. Max if you haven't forgotten there was a rather large sum of money placed on this game." Alec smirked at Sketchy and pulled out his wallet pulling out 200 bucks he threw it on the table.

"There you go Sketch. I gotta take my girl home." OC watched as a noticeably happier and lighter Max was pulled outa the bar by an equally happy Alec. OC couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Her boo finally found a good one, and she was glad Max was happy.


End file.
